


Bring Your Sparkling to Work Day

by WindwiseWords



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Love, Coming of Age, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Seeker Courting, Seeker Trines, approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Titan and his boys have a heart-to-heart on the way back from running cargo. With Starshot coming of age soon, the young seeker's interest in Skywarp becomes a target of affectionate teasing and advice from Sire Titan.





	

Never one to be late, Titan gunned his engines as a demand for the little dock workers to load up cargo faster. Sitting nearby were two large seekers, carrying smaller cargo crates but mostly just there for ‘Take your sparkling to work day.’ It was a human holiday but Jazz embraced all holidays on this world. At the very least everyone could pick at least one.

With two almost matured sparklings, Titan spent every moment he could before the two left him for their own skies. Starshot already beginning to show interest in other mechs, the idea he wouldn’t come back to the apartment one night grew exponentially each week.

Two hard pats of a soft, skin-covered hand let Titan know it was all good. He closed up a cargo of mostly imported metals, signaled both his boys and the three took off.

At first glance even a human could tell Titan created neither of the jets at his sides. Starshot, a flying sleek razor through the sky, with wings sharp enough to carve into anything in his path. Titan picked him up in his days playing cargo runner and troop deployment for the ‘cons. An act of survival, he soon came out of his sour depression from losing Windcatcher among the evacuation of various edge regions of Praxus.

The cheerful, quiet bot also looked nothing like his adopted sire. Blue paint with swirling designs of silver and white, he evoked the winds he was named for. Titan found him rotting on a Praxian street corner, gravely ill. A security worker for the nearest hospital, Titan cared the seekerling there and from that day forth the pair grew and learned from each other.

Warbling softly, the younger of his sparklings shifted under Titan nervously. “Oh don’t be a bitlet, it’s just Thundercracker.” Starshot muttered, carefully shifting under Titan as well. Starshot grew into the ‘con’s ranks, where Windcatcher worked neutral until the ‘bots signal reached him from earth. The differences often led to squabbles, but Titan knew his boys loved each other.

“TC can be intimidating, Starshot. He is Starscream’s wingman.” Titan informed him, Windcatcher trilling in agreement.

“Slow down Windcatcher! I still don’t understand you half the time. You need to get that fixed.”

Three sharp clicks, angry noises; the illness degenerated his ability to speak ‘properly’ in his younger days. His voice when he did speak whispered and wavered like a distant radio station. Starshot insisted that his brother’s voice was beautiful, and many agreed. At least many of the few that heard it.

Titan just chuckled as his little flock bickered and nudged each other under him, never a real dogfight but close enough as they could get away with. Coming into Xenogen airspace, Skywarp zipped in to check their EM signatures and rolled under Titan as well.

“Hey Starshot! How was the mainland?” Starshot lagged speed a bit, startled by the always-sudden appearance of his crush.

“It was good.” Starshot said flatly, trying to keep his voice from sounding too pleased. Windcatcher, lacking eyes to roll, just made a soft whistle of disapproval and nudged Starshot. “I mean, it was interesting. The humans aren’t afraid of sire Titan at all, even when he’s in standing mode. They gave us a wash too.”

Skywarp murmured an ‘oooh’ as Starshot flew back out of Titan’s shadow into the sun, his mirror-like body reflecting off the various bladed surfaces. “You look good! They should start a jet wash.” A laugh and Skywarp shot down toward the sea. “See you later!”

Starshot muttered a farewell and then zipped up to Titan’s side. “He said I looked good, sire! Did you hear that Windcatcher?” His family chuckled and laughed, prompting a scowl put through Starshot’s EM field. “What’s so funny?”

“Brother is lovesick.” Windcatcher whispered, a bell-like laugh following. “You should…” A light invent. “Just tell him.”

“I couldn’t do that. He’s matured, I’m not. It’d be so awkward!”

“Some seeker Trines also require testing the suitor before giving away their members. You would be spending a lot of time with Skywarp in place of TC or Starscream. They already know you’re a good flyer, but your personality leaves some to be desired.” Titan found honesty to be the best policy with these kids, blunt with Starshot that the growling and posturing around the other seekers probably lost him points with the Commanding Trine.

“Maybe I should race Skywarp. Without his warping, I could probably keep pace. That would show him…” That Starshot was worth it.

“Perhaps racing Thunder—“Windcatcher broke off into a huffing fit, and went silent until they touched down on the runway.

They stayed silent as Minicons worked to unload the cargo, twice as fast as the humans but less chatty. Once they were cleared of cargo, they transformed and began to bee-line it for home. A rest sounded great.

As they got into their huge corner of the Seeker’s Nest, Starshot flopped onto the couch and Windcatcher landed next to him, the two watching cartoons as soon as the TV was on. Titan chuckled and covered them up to avoid wing cramps as the hot metal cooled.

Outside on the balcony, TC sat waiting in one of their oversized chairs. “You were completely right, Titan. ‘Warp totally has a thing for your boy.”

“Call it a sire’s intuition.” The large carrier class rumbled, sitting next to the seeker. “Would your trinemate be alright with this? I think they’re a good match, regardless if they fly together forever or just start with each other.”

“I wouldn’t oppose, and with a sparkling on the way, Starscream already has a replacement to guard over. I think once Starshot matures, they could court if they wanted.” Thundercracker winked and chuckled. “But we better get them both inhibitors. Seekers—“

“Are shareware.” Titan finished, laughing as quietly as he could manage at the usual trope stuck to flyers. In reality, seekers were just set so firmly in their bonds that going off with another bot rarely resulted in anything but one night stands. Titan of course kept himself off limits, setting a good example for his boys.

Thundercracker stood on the chair and stretched out, hopping onto the armrest then the balcony edge. “Keep me posted.”

Titan nodded and waved as he flew off. Almost forgetting he called after the jet. “Give our best wishes to Starscream and Skyfire!” A flash of lights confirmed TC heard him. The cargo plane rested back and smiled, content to laze in the sun and doze for a bit before starting supper, dreaming of both boys back when they were smaller. He wished they’d stay that way forever, and in his dreams, that wish granted itself.

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of my lore/other lore here: These three OCs fly in a 'familial trine,' or Sire and his young. If it was a true familial trine, it would be Sire, Carrier, and young. A coming of age for Seekers often shows itself first by starting to court another flyer, as well as posturing and trying to find a place in the larger flock or fleet. Seekerlings are kind of without a place in formations larger than three until they are fully matured, as to not put too much pressure on a young and lively flyer.
> 
> Titan is taller than Skyfire and built for freight and cargo more than passengers, but the two can switch. Starshot is a literal flying razor. Windcatcher is cold-cored, and is forbidden to use any of his natural weapons because of his lack of control and an incident of freezing half the washracks. Whirl may or may not have had part in provoking that.


End file.
